


Un champ sans intérêt

by malurette



Category: Oryx and Crake - Margaret Atwood
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Drabble, Gen, Music, Science, a bit of meta
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Glen détestait le prénom qu'on lui a donné ; il n'avait aucun sens pour lui.





	Un champ sans intérêt

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Un champ sans intérêt  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette">  
>  **Base :** Maddaddam Oryx & Crake)  
>  **Personnage :** ~~Glen~~ Crake  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Margaret Atwood, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « un air de musique » d’après 31_jours" (18 février ’17)  
>  **Prompt :** Asperger’s Day  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400+

Ses parents l’ont appelé Glenn, d’après Gould le pianiste de génie. Quelle vaste blague ! Certains prétendent que ce type était quelque part sur le spectre autistique, d’autres qu’il souffrait de fibromyalgie et que ses problèmes étaient purement physiques. Lui s’en fiche complètement ; on ne saura jamais et il s’en fiche, mais il objecte au terme de "génie", par principe.   
C’est un pur hasard si lui présente effectivement un syndrome d’Asperger diagnostiqué, plus haut potentiel. Il jouit d’un génie d’autre type, et un qui compte vraiment. La ressemblance s’arrête là.   
Il considère la musique inutile. Son intérêt se réduit aux mathématiques qui la composent, et encore, même ceux-là ne l’intéressent pas personnellement. C’est par la biologie qu’il est fasciné, par la diversité de la vie et la crise d’extinction en cours, ses causes et ses effets. 

Il déteste ce nom ; aussi, dès que possible, il s’en forge un autre, un qui lui correspond mieux et qui sonne bien. Il ne doit rien à ceux qui lui avaient donné : son père est mort bêtement, sa mère a abdiqué des responsabilités morales qui auraient dû lui incomber. Il n’a aucun héritage à sauvegarder, donc aucun loyauté envers eux. Il les rejette en bloc et le beau-père avec et toute l’humanité aussi.   
À part ce pauvre vieux Jim, gentil, inoffensif et pathétique… et Oryx.   
C’est la seule faille dans son raisonnement. Il est persuadé que le sentiment amoureux est inutile, dangereux, et basé sur un mensonge, et pourtant il est tombé dedans quand même. Il la garde près de lui ; son corps conciliant est la seule chose qui le rassure dans ce monde voué à la destruction. 

Crake a résolu de débarrasser humanité de ses tares, et la terre de l’humanité. La prochaine race sapiente qu’il projette de créer pour remplacer l’ancienne n’aura pas de préjugés, et pas de religion, et pas de musique non plus. Il n’a pas trouvé comment se débarrasser de l’amour, mais logiquement ça devrait venir avec le reste : sans créativité pour mettre des concepts abstraits sur la biologie, les choses resteront pures et simples.   
Leur simplicité savamment établie cependant le fatigue ; à son esprit supérieur ses créations passent pour des débiles et il ne supporterait pas de les fréquenter. Une chose de plus pour laquelle Oryx et sa voix sont utiles. Moins il aura à interagir avec qui que ce soit, ses collègues, ses sponsors ou son œuvre, mieux ça vaudra.   
Il a hâte que les cris et le vacarme du dehors cessent totalement. Il n’aspire plus qu’au silence, dans sa tête et dans le monde.


End file.
